Once upon a time : les aventures d'Henry et Emma Mills
by cri-cri26
Summary: Et si Blanche-Neige et David avaient eu un enfant avant Emma ? Après tout c'est possible puisqu'ils ont eu Emma alors âgés de 28 ans admettons maintenant 'qu'Henry ' n'est pas le fils d'Emma, mais son frère âgé de cinq ans de plus qu'elle et que Regina les a tous deux pris sous son aile comment se déroulerait l'histoire et comment la malédiction sera-t-elle brisée?


**Une petite idée de Fanfiction qui me trottait dans la tête, bonne lecture.**

**Réponses des commentaires en (guest) sur l'histoire à la fin du prologue , les commentaires officiels j'y réponds en MP =)**

**Prologue : Dans la forêt enchantée-au moment de la malédiction-**

**Un coup d'épée. Un contre. Un autre coup d'épée. Un nouveau contre**. David était en sueur d'un bras il tenait son nouveau-né alors que de l'autre il para une nouvelle attaque d'un des cavaliers noirs de la reine. La lame de l'adversaire traversa soudainement sa chemise blanche imbibant de sang son épaule, une grimace de douleur traversa son visage, ils ne les laisseraient pas gagner, il devait protéger ses enfants songea-t-il alors qu'il enfonçait la pointe de son arme dans l'estomac d'un soldat.

Le deuxième, un officier tomba lourdement à terre faisant valser le casque qu'il portait quelques mètres plus loin, aux pieds d'un petit garçon effrayé caché derrière une des statues du château. Le bambin de cinq ans attendait patiemment que son père lui dise de sortir, il s'était caché comme il lui avait demandé de faire, Ethan pleurait, sa peluche en forme de licorne fermement collé contre lui, il voulait aller voir sa maman, se blottir dans ses bras qu'elle lui dise que tout irait bien. David d'un geste rapide donna un coup de pied vers la porte d'entrée menant à la nurserie de son nourrisson.

-**Tu peux sortir Ethan ! **lâcha David pressé.

Ethan ne se le fit pas faire dire deux fois. Il courut vers son père avant de s'accrocher fermement à sa jambe à l'aide de ses petits bras. Ils se trouvaient enfin dans la nurserie de sa sœur, Emma qui semblait dormir à poings fermés dans sa couverture de bébé malgré le bruit. David qui avait rangé son épée à sa ceinture massa le dos du bambin qui sanglotait de plus en plus fort.

-**Papa, j'ai peur !** renifla-t-il **pourquoi on doit laisser maman toute seule ?**

**-Tout va bien se passer, bonhomme, la méchante dame veut vous faire du mal, elle sera bientôt ici, tu dois me faire confiance, je vais vous retrouver, je vous trouverais toujours !** murmura-t-il tristement pour lui-même. **Viens !**

Au loin, ils entendaient d'autres soldats qui se battaient. Des cris. Des hurlements. La bataille faisait rage autour du domaine. Les cavaliers noirs n'allaient s'en doute pas tarder à rappliquer. Il devait les sauver. Celui qu'on surnommait le prince charmant éloigna doucement son fils avant de se diriger vers l'armoire qui devait les épargner alors qu'il tenait toujours soigneusement le petit-être qui se trouvait calé contre lui.

La garde-robe était travaillée et se fondait dans la masse parmi d'autres objets, des dessins de diverses formes ornaient le bois. Il ouvrit rapidement les poignées de cette dernière. David ne s'était pas rendu à quel point sa vision était maintenant troublée par les larmes . Ethan regarda son père lui tendre précautionneusement sa petite sœur qu'il essaya de placer correctement dans le creux de ses bras malgré son bas âge.

-**Tiens sa tête de cette façon mon grand, voilà comme ça, c'est bien ! Tu es déjà un bon grand frère **sourit-il **je suis fier de toi !**

**-Pourquoi maman ne vient pas aussi se cacher , pour quoi elle est restée là dans le lit ? Tu vas aller la chercher ? **espéra l'enfant.

David s'accroupit à la hauteur de son petit garçon, les yeux brillants de larmes, il fixa pour la dernière fois le visage de son petit prince, le portrait craché de Blanche, les mêmes cheveux noirs, le même visage, la même couleur de yeux et un tempérament plutôt têtu tout comme sa mère. Ethan le fixait avec innocence et espoir , cela lui brisa le cœur, d'un geste tendre il embrassa son front comme l'avait fait son épouse quelques minutes plus tôt.

-**Cette armoire va vous cacher, tu vas garder ta petite sœur avec toi et tu vas rester là, le temps que papa fasse partir la méchante reine en dehors du château d'accord ? Maman est en sécurité aussi, je reviens vous chercher très vite !**

**-Mais les méchants messieurs ils peuvent nous trouver non s'ils ouvrent la porte ? On n'est pas bien caché papa !** remarqua-t-il une petite moue renfrognée plaquée sur son petit visage ** et puis pourquoi tu es triste papa ? ** chuchota-t-il d'une voix enfantine.

-**Papa n'est pas triste, il est heureux d'avoir une aussi belle famille.**

Ethan était vraiment très intelligent pour son âge, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien aller cette fois et de toute façon David ne devait pas avoir une très bonne allure, il était donc logique que l'enfant se pose des questions, l'adulte s'était également douté que le petit garçon aurait été dubitatif face à tout cela quand le moment arriverait après tout _il était leur fils_. David tenta d'afficher un petit air conspirateur et chuchota au creux de son oreille une phrase qui fit sourire le petit garçon.

-**Vrai ? L'armoire est magique et quand on va dedans, c'est comme si elle n'était plus là ?** lança-t-il stupéfait.

-**Vrai, gamin et personne ne peux voir l'armoire à part maman et moi puisque nous sommes les seuls à connaitre son emplacement, mais c'est un secret** mentit-il avec tristesse **alors vas s'y essaye là, dés que tout est fini, maman et moi venons vous chercher!**

David était de plus en plus angoissé, il entendait maintenant des voix dans le couloir adjacent . Il était malade de mentir comme cela mais il le devait, il devait les protéger, il devait les envoyer dans cet autre monde certainement beaucoup plus sur que leur royaume en ce moment même. Si Blanche n'avait pas donné naissance à Emma, elle serait partie avec Ethan, l'armoire ne pouvant en prendre que deux d'après les dires de Gepetto, ensuite, elle l'aurait retrouvé, lui _mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le prévoit après tout n'est-ce pas ?_ pensa-t-il avec chagrin.

À sa grande surprise alors qu'il avait tenté ce mensonge immonde , son garçon entra dans l'armoire tout sourire, ravi de partager un nouveau secret avec son père. Son père ramassa la licorne en peluche de son fils qu'il avait laissé tomber à terre et la déposa dans l'armoire avec ses deux enfants, il détacha finalement une petite sacoche qu'il avait accrochée rapidement à sa ceinture - cette sacoche que Blanche et lui-même avaient préparée en cas d'urgence après l'annonce d'une future malédiction. Il l'accrocha calmement sur le pantalon de l'enfant, dedans se trouvait une lettre, des bonbons et une petite licorne provenant du mobilier de la chambre d'Emma.

-**Garde ça avec toi pendant que papa fait partir les méchants, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas qu'on la trouve ! **

L'enfant hocha un peu plus gaiement la tête, ravi d'aider son paternel dans cette mission. Il comprendrait certainement rapidement à quoi servait cette sacoche. David embrassa alors tendrement la tête du bébé lui donnant tout l'amour qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas lui donner pendant vingt-huit ans ,cela était tellement injuste. À peine née, qu'on lui donnait déjà de grandes responsabilités, il était sûr qu'Ethan la protégerait à sa place.

-**Je vous aime, rester bien sage en attendant que je revienne.**

Il embrassa de nouveau Ethan, il aurait voulu continuer à les admirer, rester avec eux, cependant les soldats arrivèrent soudainement allant ainsi contre ses pensées, il ferma brusquement les portes sous le regard horrifié et surpris du petit garçon qui commença à crier après son père faisant gémir le bébé entre ses petits bras.

Ethan tenait maladroitement sa sœur qui pleurait maintenant à plein poumon, il essaya de la rassurer en lui racontant que les méchants messieurs et la méchante madame seraient bientôt partis de la maison. Ethan essayait d'être un bon garçon, de ne pas avoir peur, cependant, il avait toujours eu peur de l'obscurité, sa maman lui laissait toujours une bougie quand il était dans le noir pour ne pas qu'il soit effrayé.

Il entendait les messieurs derrière la porte, les coups d'épée qui s'entrechoquaient à nouveau… et puis une autre voix, sa maman qui criait après son papa. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds, ses propres pleurent s'entremêlèrent maintenant à ceux de sa sœur qui commençait a gigoter entre la couverture en laine et où son nom était d'ailleurs brodé, il ne voulait pas rester cacher, ses parents étaient derrière , il voulut sortir mais les portes restèrent fermement close.

Un brouhaha infernal se déchaînait maintenant derrière les portes de l'armoire magique, une voix cruelle s'éleva derrière les portes du meuble où se trouvaient les enfants, il devait être courageux pour sa petite sœur, sa mère et son père seraient contents, ils allaient faire partir la méchante reine.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement par une force invisible, Ethan vit une dernière chose alors qu'une fumée de couleur mauve s'infiltrait doucement dans la chambre jusqu'à la garde-robe. Des objets décollaient du sol, tournoyaient autour de lui à une vitesse folle, le toit se détacha et s'envola vers le ciel, mais la seule chose que le petit garçon vit réellement était son papa inconscient, couché à terre, la tête tournée vers eux- espérant certainement qu'il avait réussi à les sauver- , sa mère au-dessus de lui essayant de le ranimer grâce au baiser du véritable amour en vain et enfin cette femme vêtue de noir , un sourire cruel plaqué sur son visage au coté de ses parents , elle tourna d'ailleurs la tête vers sa sœur et lui quand elle les vit.

-**Vous croyez sincèrement pouvoir les cacher de moi ? Tu me déçois Blanche !** ricana-t-elle. **Tout compte fait tout va pour le mieux, tu as tout perdu ma chère Blanche, tes enfants tu ne les élèveras pas, quelle douce vengeance n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Non, Regina, pourquoi faire cela ? **pleura-t-elle **pourquoi ?**

-**Parce que c'est ma fin heureuse Blanche ! Regarde tes enfants juste là ! **Elle s'arrêta en la voyant soudainement pâle comme un linge **tu croyais vraiment pouvoir les faire disparaître ? Ton Gepetto n'était pas très efficace dis –moi ?**

Blanche-Neige commença à crier en voyant son petit garçon tenant fermement son nourrisson, elle supplia la reine pour qu'elle les laisse tranquille, Ethan voulu courir vers elle, se blottir dans ses bras, qu'elle le protège de cette femme mais il était paralysé par la peur. Le sourire de la reine s'élargit visiblement amusé, Neige tenta désespérément de se lever et de rejoindre les deux bambins malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait encore après avoir donné naissance, elle se releva avec une énergie qui aurait laissé pantois David s'il avait été conscient.

-**Mamannnn !** cria Ethan.

Régina ria diaboliquement, Neige n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses enfants quand la fumée les avait complètement engloutit. La garde-robe aurait dû les sauver, ils n'auraient jamais dû être maudit songea Blanche-Neige bouleversée avant qu'elle ne perde soudainement la mémoire sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire grande chose. Ce que Blanche-Neige ne savait pas c'est que sa belle mère – qui pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec la malédiction- allait faire en sorte que le petit Ethan oublie les souvenirs de sa courte vie, que cette dernière élèverait ses enfants selon ses propres désirs et que les enfants malgré la malédiction grandiraient normalement et ne seraient donc pas figés dans le temps. _C'est à ce moment précis qu'une partie des personnages de contes de fées arrivèrent à Storybrooke , une ville qui apparut de nulle part dans le Maine_.

- **salazrine** : Déja, je te remercie pour ce commentaire , je suis ravie que l'idée Emma/Henry en frère et soeur te plaise ^^ Ce que Regina à derrière la tête en dehors de sa vengeance personnelle ? Je ne vais pas te répondre, tu le verras par toi même =) Ce qui m'amène à répondre à ta dernière question par la même occasion ^^ Donc non , je ne sais absolument pas quand arrivera la suite, j'ai écrit ça sur une idée qui ma traverser l'esprit et du coup en la postant , je ne m'attendais déjà pas à autant de vues en si peu de temps ça m'a plutôt surprise . Mais si je vois que ça marche , j'écrirais certainement la suite entre la réécriture de ma toute première fiction( HP) qui compte pas moins de 20 chapitres et mon projet PJ mais même si il y a une suite j'ai mes études à coté ce qui restent ma priorité donc la publication ne sera pas super rapide non plus , j'espère que ça réponds à ta question, encore un tout grand merci en espérant que tu lises la réponse , Chris'


End file.
